


I thought things were going great

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couldn't be with my other prompts cause this be explicit, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Some Plot, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr as a reply to the prompt "I thought things were going great".An angst prompt? No problem, read more for smutty fluff.





	I thought things were going great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titaniumplatedspine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/gifts).



> For the one and only @titaniumplatedspine - hope you like some silly Otayuri <3

Most people knew that Otabek was _hung_. With a cock that was 8 inches when it was soft, it wasn’t exactly something that was easy to hide when you were a figure skater for a living.

The first time Yuri had attempted to give Otabek head, they had been in the deserted lock room in a shower stall and Yuri had gagged before he even managed to take half of it.

Yuri was nothing if not stubborn though.

They had been dating for a few months now and when they did see each other sometimes Yuri would top, which he didn’t mind but he honestly wanted nothing more then Otabek’s huge dick in his arse… But every time he asks though, usually with five of Otabek’s fingers pushed deep into him and a pathetic whine on his lips, Otabek would pull back and kiss him softly, not refusing him but never agreeing either.

Today, it was their five-month anniversary and Yuri was _done_. This was happening if it was last thing Yuri did (and with a dick like that, maybe it would be).

Yuri went in, all guns blazing, he bought a black laced g-string with matching suspenders that off-set his light skin. He prepared himself _thoroughly_ in advance so when Otabek went to start fingering him around the g-string Otabek had four fingers in him before he even felt much of a stretch.

Otabek was rough with him, harsh kisses, rough fingers, bites to his neck that left marks, Yuri loved it and positioned under Otabek, Yuri took hold of his big lube up cock and guided it to his aching hole, pressing his hips against Otabek to tease his own hole with the head of Otabek’s cock.

“F-fuck Yura.” Otabek groaned loudly, pushing his hips against Yuri and the head of his cock _finally_ pushing in. Yuri was moaning desperately, thrusting his hips against Otabek as he felt the stretch.

And it was a _stretch_. Two dildo’s, five of Otabek’s fingers and the one-time Otabek had fingered him around a dildo, still did absolutely nothing to prepare him for this and yet, it felt amazing.

Otabek was warm, smooth and throbbing, nothing could compare to this and Yuri was loving it, until Otabek stilled his hips and Yuri almost cried.

“Why’d you stop?” Yuri knew he sounded like a whiny child but he didn’t care, this was finally happening and they weren’t going to just flat out stop half way.

“I’m giving you time to adjust, I can f-feel your resistance, relax my beautiful Yura.”

“I am relaxed. I thought things were going great, you are like half way now.” Yuri was surprised he could speak at this point, his stomach felt full and his head a little foggy but everything was mostly clear when Otabek wasn’t actively thrusting into him.

“Eh… Yura, I’m only about… a quarter of the way.”

“WHAT.”

“Ouch Yura, shit please calm down. Deep breaths, it’s okay, we can work on this, you don’t have to just take me all at once. You f-feel amazing though when you relax like that, it’s very distracting.”

Yuri was annoyed, he knew no one had ever taken all of Otabek before (there hadn’t been a lot of people before him but he was damn sure going to prove he was better for Otabek then anyone else) – this just happened to include taking it arse first.

“Mmm, you feel good. You’re s-so hot, it makes me feel so full and w-when you slide back out just that little bit, y-yeah just like that, before you push back in. That feels amazing.” Yuri was partly playing it up, what he was saying was actually try, it was hot and it did feel good but he wanted more so he was going to push and pull at the thread that was Otabek-Altin’s-Self-Control until it buckled under pressure and came completely undone.

Otabek groaned when Yuri pushed his hips up against him, wiggling a little, trying to suck him in.

“Fuck Yura, are you trying to break yourself by breaking me? Shit, you are the only person who can push myself control, it’s one of the things I love about you.”

They both froze, Yuri with his feet planted on the bed, holding his hips up slightly with Otabek’s hands holding his hips for support, cock still twitching and half way in.

“Did you just say-”

“-That is not how I wanted to say that word for the first time-”

“-But you wanted to say it?”

The exchange took less than five seconds, they were still frozen in place, eyes wide and boring holes into one another.

“Yes… I did. I have never wanted to before, not with anyone but you, Yura.”

Yuri sobbed, he had no idea what was happen, one minute he was furiously trying to suck Otabek’s cock with his arse and then next second he was being told he loved him.

Otabek had a lot of past family issues, he had issues with the concept of love in general that he and Yuri had discussed a long time ago when they were still just friends. Yuri had known he was in love with Otabek before they started dating but he never said it because he didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on Otabek or to say it and not have it said back to him.

So, Otabek had gone and said it first and Yuri was sobbing… flushed red, covered in lube, spit, sweat and pre-cum, sobbing and Otabek was rubbing softly over his sides, murmuring something that Yuri took longer then he should have to actually understand the words.

“I love you, Yura. You, only you. It’s always been you. Love you baby. My beautiful Yura. Yura, look at me. I love you, please let me kiss you.”

Yuri throw his hands that had been covering his face out and tugged Otabek by his hair into his face, gasping when he it shifted and moved Otabek another inch into him. They crushed their lips together for a full minute before Yuri had to pull back with a gasp.

“B-Beka…” Yuri’s voice broke, he had never felt more vulnerable in his life. But also, more cared for, elated and loved.

“Beka, I love you. I love you too, so much you big stupid idiot. I was meant to say it first.”

Otabek chuckled, pressing his lips softly to Yuri’s before resting his forehead against Yuri’s.

“My Yura, the ever competitor, even when it comes to love confessions.”

“Yeah but that’s okay, I won anyway because I got you.”


End file.
